The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘ANDBIN’. ‘ANDBIN’ represents a new perennial herb grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Agapanthus that are fast growing, early flowering and that display repeat flowering and unique flower colors. The Inventor made a cross in October of 2007 between an unnamed plant of Agapanthus caulescens hybrid from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Agapanthus campanulatus hybrid from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘ANDBIN’ in November of 2009 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa in February of 2010. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.